Rebel
by loralite33
Summary: Beta, a resident of Luna, is heartbroken after Levana supposedly killed princess Selene. He builds a spaceship and travels to Earth, where he uncovers a secret that will change Cinder's fate.
1. Chapter 1

Rebel

Prologue

Beta

Check the computer. I click on a link.

"Princess Selene, heir to the throne, found dead, this morning. Due to her fatal burns, she was clearly killed in a fire. Anonymous witness claims the fire was set by Queen Levana, herself, to continue her rule over Luna."

No. How could Levana do this? Little Selene dead! My queen has betrayed me. My people are demonic! I can't continue to live, with that monster as a queen. I must flee. I won't have anything to do with this wretched place. I've made up my mind: I will flee Luna.

I gathered my most essential belongings. I left my house. I left the over populated streets of Luna. I passed the plantations where our food is grown. I walked, until there were no traces of civilization, anywhere. I walked for years, until I reached the far sign of the moon.

I set up a tent. My new home. I started building. This is my new life.

I slowly grew happier, with my project getting closer to finished. Days and days, months and months passed. Finally, I tightened the last bolt. It's ready. My spaceship is complete. I jumped in. My life will never be the same, again. I hop in. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Liftoff. I have chosen my path. I will fly to Earth. There is no going back


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 1

Beta

Crash. That was my vain attempt at landing. The control panel is dented, and the engine is beyond repair. If flying back to Luna was ever an option, it most certainly isn't anymore.

I wonder where I've landed. I had no destination in mind. Thank goodness the gps survived! It says we're somewhere in the middle of The Sahara desert. Of course, the gps could be broken. I step outside.

My first thought is: yep, this is definitely the Sahara desert. There is sand as far as the eye can see. Except... What's that hazy smudge In the distance? It looks like a town. It's worth investigating.

It's about a kilometre from my spaceship to the village, but if felt like a lot longer. As I walk, my thoughts drift back to Princess Selene. She'd be about 16 now. The thought makes me cry. Finally, I reach the village.

As I walk through the streets of this town, I remember Luna. This town is so different! Everyone seems happier than on Luna. The strange thing is, I can sense quite a lot of Lunars. Strange.

I found an old shack. It's windows were broken, and it looked like it was about to collapse. I guess, this is my new home. I pushed the creaking door open, and was surprised by what I saw. There were a dozen sleeping bags, lying on the ground. One of the sleeping bags had a Lunar in it!

He smiled at me, got out of his sleeping bag and actually started to introduce himself!

"Welcome to Kufra! My name is Giovanni. You're a Lunar, I presume?"

"Yes, I am a lunar. My name is Beta. I fled Luna after princess Selene was killed"

"My friend, I have a secret for you. Selene is not dead! She goes by the name of Cinder. Sadly, she is a wanted criminal."

That took me completely by surprise. I decided to trust this man.

"Why on earth would Selene- Cinder be a wanted criminal?"

He explained things to me. He explained how she became a cyborg, how Cinder was raised by Adri, how Cinder snuck to the ball, where Levana recognized her and imprisoned her. He explained how she broke out of prison, and was last seen in France and boarded a Lunar ship, supposedly called the Rampion.

I was awestruck. I was overwhelmed with emotions: joy, fear for Cinder, happiness, but most of all, I wanted to do something. I want to help Cinder.

"How do you know all this?", I asked.

We motioned to a computer in a corner of the room.

"I'm an excellent hacker. I managed to hack into the queen's personal computer. Levana really wants Selene dead.", he said.

"So... I take it you are supporting Cinder?", I ask, hoping we'll be on the same side.

"Duh! Who in their right minds would willingly support that f***ing queen!

Good. I have allies.

"Do the rest of these Lunars support Cinders?", I ask, hoping.

"Yes. Though, I don't think they're willing to sacrifice as much as I am. If Cinder comes here, they'd definitely help her."

Just them, the door creaked. In came a man, a woman and a child. They politely introduced themselves, and lied down next to each other. They seemed happy to be in Kufra. I guess I've met my new roommates. My life has undoubtedly changed, forever. I will never be the same person, ever again.

Dr Erland

I've waited so long for Cinder to come here. What could she be doing! It won't be long before I die. Letumosis has mutated. We are all at it's mercy. I need to do something. I walk over to my desk and open the front drawer.

Strange. This wasn't here before. I pull out the wrinkled piece of paper. It's a blueprint. For what?

It's the most advanced piece of technology I've ever seen! But what is it? I try to read the title. It's smudged. It says something like: to d ay t e Lun r g ft. After a lot of guessing, I realize what it says: to delay the Lunar gift! This could change the course of the war! This can stop any Lunar from being able to use their glamour, of grant immunity to an Earthen! As soon as I find Cinder, I will show her this.

Wait. What if I'm dead by then? If I die, no one can build this. I need to give it away to someone. Some one who can build this. Some one with allies. Some one with the time to build it. My immediate thought was: Cinder. She's an outstanding mechanic.

I realized that that wouldn't work. Cinder is too busy. She has to stop Kai and Levana's wedding, while fleeing authorities. She would never have the time to make it.

I need to give it to one of the Lunars in this town. They have the time. They'd be willing to help. I'm sure at least one of them is a mechanic.

I will go to the Lunar's hut. I will see if any of them are mechanics. I step out the door to my lab, carrying the price of paper that will change the course of this war.

I will not die in vain.


	3. Builders

Chapter 2

Beta

The door creaks open. A figure enters. He's holding a piece of paper.

"Attention!", he said. "Am I correct to assume that you are all Lunars?"

"Yes", we all respond.

"Were any of you mechanics?" He asks, looking doubtful.

"Yes. I am.", I respond. No one else responded.

"I'd hate to trouble you," he said to me "but could you possibly build this?"

He hands me a blueprint. I have to admit, this was a lot harder than anything I've ever built. Even my spaceship. A part of me is telling me to drop the blueprint and walk away, but a more determined part of me is screaming persevere! You can do this!

"Yeah, I could give it a try.", I say sceptically.

"Great! I've got all the pieces in my lab. Would you mind coming over tomorrow? I could come and get you tomorrow morning. I'll explain what this is tomorrow.", he says.

He left the room, smiling. I wonder what that blueprint was? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Beta

Around 9:00 in the morning, he came to the hut. He accompanied me to his lab, which was actually only a few blocks away. It was a big concrete building that was so big, I can't believe I never noticed it.

He knocked on the door, and said his name.

"Doctor Erland. Here with the mechanic."

Now I now his name.

The door creaked open, and he walked through a winding labyrinth of corridors. Finally, we made it to his office. It's a very orderly office.

"Take a seat", he asked me, in a friendly tone.

I sat down on the opposite side of his desk, so we face each other.

"This, here, (he motions to his blueprint) is a very powerful piece of technology. Do you know what it does?", he asks me.

"Absolutely no clue."

"It was attached to Linh Cinder as a child. It prevented her from using her Glamour. It also prevented her from becoming mad, when she didn't use her Glamour.", he said.

"If I manage to build this, what will we use it for? Don't we want Cinder to be able to use her glamour?"

"Yes. But think of this: Levana is going to marry Kai, correct? At the wedding she will surely use her glamour on prince Kai, who is only marrying her to prevent her from attacking. We could either plant this chip on Levana, to prevent her from using her glamour, or, we could plant it on Kai, making him immune to her glamour. It's quite essential that we do this."

"Okay. I'm definitely building this thing."

"All the pieces are in this drawer." You may visit this lab anytime you want, to work on this. However, for your own safety, I must ask you not to bring any parts home. Also, can you please tell the other Lunars about this?", he asked.

I went home and told the others what Dr Erland told me. They seemed very happy. For good reason. Die, Levana!

For days after days, I went to Dr Erland's office, to work on the anti glamour, as I like to call it. It took an extraordinarily long time. After exactly 15 days, it was finally complete!

I went to Dr Erland's office, to show him. I knocked on the door, and walked down the now easier to navigate halls to his office.

I went in the office. He wasn't there. I sat down, and started to wait for him.

About 20 minutes passed, and Dr Erland still hadn't shown up. I was getting a bit worried. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I could hear footsteps coming this way. The door burst open.

A Lunar with a knife and a crazed expression was standing right in front of me. He raised the knife, and plunged it towards me.

But it turned out, he wasn't aiming for me. The knife hit the blueprint, and shredded it into bits. The knife was stuck about an inch in the desk. He simply pulled another knife out, and advanced on me.

He is definitely trying to kill me. The knife swept forwards, and I ducked. The knife hit the spot where my heart had been.

I ran to the other side of the room. He followed me. We did this a couple of times: he attempts to stab me, I duck.

He stabbed, and I ducked. But this time, he twisted his arm a bit, and his other arm pushed me against the wall. He had me pinned. He pushed the knife to my throat, and blood started gushing out. My head was getting heavy.

He increased the pressure, and my skin broke open. I felt blood gushing from my throat.

Bang! A gunshot rang out, across the room. The knife clanged to the ground, and the psycho's body collapsed.

Dark spots danced in my eyes. I passed out.

Dr Erland

I didn't think that Beta's life would be in danger. I put his body on the operation table. He had lost a lot of blood. I pity him. His whole head was beyond repair. There were two options: 1: let him die a slow, painful death. 2: give him a cyborg head.

Guess which one I picked?

The operation took precisely 12 hours, 27 minutes and 48 seconds. Beta soon had a fully operational cyborg head. 2 hours later, he regained consciousness.

Beta

I woke up. My whole world looked different. My vision looked different. My ears were more sensitive. I looked in a mirror, and nearly fainted, again.

I had a metal head! I hadn't asked for this. I'm not angry, though. I'm happy. Now I have a lie detector built in to me. That could be useful.

I gave the lie detector to Dr Erland, who looked ashamed.

"Thanks", I heard him mutter.

"No problem", I muttered, mostly to myself.

I left the room, and walked out the door, back to the Lunar hut.

The same Lunar that greeted me, when I first came to Kufra, was the only one in the hut. He looked surprised when I walked in.

"What happened?", he asked me.

"I went to the lab, to give Dr. Erland the chip, that I completed..." I told him the tale. He listened attentively the whole time. When I finished, he smiled at me.

"Congrats on surviving!", he said, surprisingly not sarcastically.

"Thanks!", I responded. We both cracked up after that.

My question is: what do I do now?


	4. Landing

**Chapter 3**

**Beta**

The morning after I became a cyborg, I heard a great whooshing noise. It sounded a bit like my spaceship. I stepped outside. And was surprised by what I saw.

A spaceship was actually descending from the sky! It was a lot bigger than mine.

It touched the ground and two figures stepped out. I felt drawn to them. I rushed out of the hut and rushed up to them. There were a few Lunars doing the same thing. The two figures walked forewords, and I realized that one of them was unconscious and bleeding. He was being dragged by the other.

Wait. I recognized one of them. Cinder. She was dragging one of Levana's wolf monsters. Wolf.

Cinder started walking towards one of the Lunars. Dr Erland.. Did they know each other? Clearly.

They walked back to Dr Erland's lab.

Cinder dragged wolf into the building. She shut the door behind them.

I walked back to the Lunar's hut, deep in thought. I gave the chip to Dr. Erland. He'll pass it on to Cinder, hopefully.

**AN: sorry, that was really short. I have another idea for fanfiction, so I'm going to finish this one quickly.**


End file.
